Desde mi cielo
by penny mousy
Summary: Annayoh un fic corto pero romantico, mataron a Yoh pero le deja una carta a su Annita... espero les guste


Hola!!!!!! Como están? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, en fin… este fic esta inspirado en una canción de Mägo de oz., llamada Desde mi cielo, esta muy kawaii y cada que le escucho leo este fic, en fin, también no es totalmente mía la historia, ya que me inspire en un fic de Digimon llamado LA PROFESIA, que para quien lo quiera leer se darán cuenta que tiene ciertos detalles parecidos, **no copie fielmente, solo lo ocupe como ejemplo** y lo aclaro por que si se dan cuenta, no quiero que piensen que soy una copiona, ok?

Shaman King no es mío y no lo ocupo con fines de lucro, tampoco la canción es mía y tampoco la ocupo con fines de lucro

DISFRUTENLO!!!!!!

DESDE MI CIELO

Por: Penny Mousy

Una chica de cabello rubio, esta sentada en su ventana viendo hacia la nada, cuando de pronto nota que hay un pequeño sobre, que parece que fue deslizado por debajo de su puerta, asi que se levanta y se dirige hacia el sobre y lo toma con curiosidad, la ultima ves que recibio una carta fue de su amado Yho Asakura, al que tiene poco mas de un año llorandole, y extrañandolo como nunca creyó hacerlo, toma el sobre y lo abre para su sorpresa encuentra una carta con letra conocida, y la carta decía lo siguiente:

_QUERIDA ANNITA:_

_Vaya corazón, otra vez estas llorando, por favor, entiende que ya no estoy a tu lado, y ahora que ya esta todo en silencio te quiero decir adiós, pues ha llegado la hora de que andes el camino ya sin mi, hay tanto por lo que vivir…_

_Solo te pido de favor que ya no me llores, por que no me gusta verte con esos ojitos tan lindos que tienes, apagados y ocultos por las lagrimas_

_Si tan solo entendieras que no me gusta verte así, Annita, por favor ya no me llores y vuélvete a enamorar, quiero verte con tu carita iluminada de alegría cuando lo veas, aunque no sea yo el que se aparezca en tus ojos, necesito verte feliz para yo ser feliz._

_Es que desde que __Hao__ logro matarme tu estas deshecha, tu sonrisa de alegría se esfumo en el momento en que yo caí inconsciente o mejor dicho muerto… prefiero olvidarlo por que fue algo que no puedo olvidar, fue algo que te aniquilo sentimentalmente… aunque no estoy de acuerdo que tu mataras a ese mal nacido, que no logras dejar de odiar, y aunque en el momento en que yo caí muerto tu entraste en combate, y creo que no es necesario mencionar, como murio, ya que estoy seguro de que tu lo recuerdas perfectamente, no deviste haberte ensuciado las manos con esa basura, y mas por que el infeliz casi te aniquila tambien, eso no se hubiera quedado así, creeme que si te hubiera pasado algo el no hubiera vivido mas de 2 días, mejor me controlo si no me van a mandar al mismo lugar donde fue a dar ese mal nacido de Hao… al infierno._

_Cambiando el tema, me encanta verte sonreir cuando hablas de mi, hazlo mas seguido, eso es lo que mas disfruto; y cuando me lloras, es como si me volviera a morir, ni niña, si tan solo pudiera verte feliz y sonriendo, como cuando estaba vivo… por que no me gusta que esos lindos ojos lloren por mi cuando un chico te declara tu amor, entiende que ya no vamos a estar juntos y que no vale la pena que me sigas llorando, porque mientras mas me lloras es como si yo me volviera a morir, y cuando sonries hablando de mi es como si yo volviera a vivir, por que el dolor que sientes es algo que ya debes y tienes que superar, y que tu dolor ya debe ir desapareciendo y tu debes volver a ser feliz._

_Kirei__ nunca podré olvidarte y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti… te cuidare desde aquí_

_Desde mi cielo te cuidare en la noche, velare todos tus sueños y espantare todos tus miedos, y cada que pueda te escribiré una carta, diciendote todo lo feliz que soy, por que por fin acepte que ya no estoy con vida, y me cuidan la libertad de vivir sin dolor ni preocupaciones…pero sobre todo la esperanza de volver a estar a tu lado algún día de volver a sonreir juntos, con todo el amor que aunque tu "negabas" siempre existió_

_Nunca te olvidare…._

La chica no supo que hacer, que decir, que pensar, solo miro al cielo con ternura, y dijo casi en susurro

-te lo prometo…- una cuantas gotas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas, que limpio inmediatamente, -ya no te voy a llorar mas…-

Y mientras tanto un chico con cara de dormido (n/a: es algo que no puedo evitar, aunque Yho Asakura me encante no puedo negar que tiene cara de dormido XD) que miraba todo desde un lugar muy iluminado, solo miró y dijo

- ai shiteru- sonrio con ternura - espero que cumplas tu promesa- y diciendo esto se quito del ventanal a la tierra del que estaba mirando…

Listo!!!!! Estuvo muy corto pero espero les guste, es fic creo que ha sido el que mas trabajo me ha costado, espero que les haya gustado

Dejen muchos reviews XD y por favor no me maten


End file.
